Victoire Weasley and the Shaamen Curse
by FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois
Summary: When Victoire Weasley gets hit by the Shaamen Curse during one fierce Auror Battle, she is spun into 1995 at Grimmuald Place. Stuck there she is questioned by the Order when another guest falls into the Time Knot. Follow Victoire and Teddy as they face their own dead parents, and also battle one of the darkest people who affected their closest family. Voldemort.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue **

It was the evening after Harry's Trial and cries of "he got off! he got off!" still echoed around the old house.

The members of the Order of the Phoenix were in the kitchen, discussing when and where Voldemort's next attack would be.

"The Ministry of Magic!" Tonks said.

"No! It will be Hogsmeade!" her cousin, Sirius argued.

"Ministry!" Tonks retaliated.

"Hogsmeade!" Sirius insisted.

"_Ministry_!"

"_Hogs_-."

"Quiet!" Moody barked. "_CONSTANT VIGILANCE_!"

"Sorry Mad-Eye." Sirius and Tonks muttered in unison.

"Thank you Alistair," Dumbledore chuckled. "Now on to our next order of business. Our Secret Weapon. The Prophecy."

Before Dumbledore could continue, a yell came out from behind the door, from the Weasley kids, Harry and Hermione. Along with a crash in the entrance hall.

"Who are you?!"

"MONSTER!"

The adults burst out of the room to see the kids circled around a couple of people lying on the floor, coughing.

One of them, a boy, stumbled up and leant against the wall for support as he stood up. The other one, a girl, was lying face down, and pushing herself up on to her elbows. She then pushed herself up from the ground, grabbing on to the hand the boy held out.

"Thanks Ted." She muttered as she brushed herself off.

"No Problem Vic." He replied.

'Vic' looked up and noticed where they were, "Um Ted..."

"Yes Vic?" he asked.

She didn't say a single word but just elbowed him, causing him to look up.

"Oh." he said.

Vic nodded her head and looked to the ground.

The girl, Vic, was wearing and old jacket, a green t-shirt, a pair of old faded jeans and black converse. She had light-red hair and brown eyes, freckles were dashed across her face. She looked to the boy next to her, Ted, he was wearing an old t-shirt, and jeans, with trainers, but the most strange thing about him was that his hair was a turquoise-blue and his eyes were a golden amber.

"Follow me." Moody said gruffly. Gesturing to the kitchen door behind him. "Kids, you can come in."

Once everybody had piled into the kitchen, with Ted and Vic at the head of the table, sitting in two chairs, Dumbledore spoke.

"Right, first off, what are you two called?"

Vic answered first, "Victoria, Victoria Wilson."

"Edward Lempus" Ted answered.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Parents?" Moody asked.

"Well..." Ted trailed off.

"Both mine and Ted's parents are dead. Its a quite sensitive subject really. Ted has never met his, and I was 7 when mine died."

Harry nodded along sadly, knowing what it was like to lose both parents, or even one. "I know," Harry said softly, causing everybody to look at him, "what its like to lose your parents I mean."

Everybody nodded in sympathy, with Sirius and Remus wincing at the lost of two of their best friends.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the Order looked unsurely at each other, their eyes flicking to Ted and Vic who were talking softly to themselves.

"Well if that is all." Dumbledore said, "I think that's all, I must be o-"

"Excuse me sir." Ted interrupted, "But what year is this exactly?"

"1995." Tonks said, "Where have you been?"

The two being questioned cast an unsure look at each other, "One slight problem," Vic said, "We're not from 1995, or even from this century. We are from 2021."

"2021?!" The Weasley twins exclaimed.

"Yeah, 26 years in the future." Ted confirmed.

"Wow..." Ron said, thinking of what the future had in store or the Golden Trio.

"How old are you two?" Hestia Jones asked, "And your jobs, if you _are_ of legal age that is."

"I'm 22," Ted started. "And I work in the Auror office. I'm a field agent... so... yeah. I finished training a year ago because unlike_ some_ people _I_ wasn't put on the fast-track course!"

Vic rolled her eyes, "Not my fault Ted, anyway, I'm 20 and I'm a field agent in the Auror office. As Ted said, I was put on the fast-track course when i was a sixth-year, so I finished Auror training a year out of Hogwarts."

"Interesting." Dumbledore murmured, everybody turned to face him, but he waved a hand in dismissal. "Nothing to worry about. Well, I must be off. Thank you Molly for that wonderful meal, but Alas! I must put on my nightcap and retire. Goodnight to all." he said, before striding out of the room.

With Dumbledore having left, the meeting was declared to have unofficialy ended, most people left the room in the next few minutes. The only people that remained were The Weasley's, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Harry and Hermione. And also Ted and Vic.

"Bed!" Mrs Weasley said, "Heavens have you seen how late it is, you have school in a week!" She shooed the under aged wizards and witches from the room, leaving only the adults. (Arthur, Molly, Bill, Remus, Tonks, Ted, Vic and Sirius)

"So." Remus started, "Did you attend Hogwarts?"

Vic smiled, while Ted groaned, Vic laughed at Ted's expression before speaking, "Yes, we did attend Hogwarts, we were both in Gryffindor, although I think Ted was treading in his father's footsteps a bit _too_ heavily."

"But I thought you have never met-"

"My parents. Yeah, I haven't but theres stories around the Halls of Hogwarts about him, and his friends."

Sirius nodded, and Arthur asked a question, "Would you two want to stay? I mean Grimmuald Place has enough rooms."

They nodded, "That would be nice, thanks." Ted said.

"We'll take them," Remus said, gesturing to Tonks and Sirius. He could tell that the three remaining Wealsey's wanted to talk. The five stood up and left the room.

"The girl's a Weasley for sure, last name out the window." Bill said.

"She said that she was 20." Molly said, "That means she could be any of yours, you and your brothers and sister I mean."

"Hmmm, yes." Arthur said, "But did you see the way Ted was over her? He was like she was a fragile object or something."

"Like one thing could change her." said Molly.

"I guess we can only see what the morning brings, eh?" Bill said, getting out of his seat, and heading towards the door. "Night Mum, Dad."

"Night Bill." Mr and Mrs Weasley chorused.

"Only us left, ey, Mollywobbles?"

"_Arthur_!"

**Sneak Peek of Next Chapter...**

"_TEDDY REMUS LUPIN_!"

"_VICTOIRE APOLLOINE WEASLEY_!"

"What did you just say?"

"Oops?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Victoire wished she could say that she had a pleasant sleep and then a nice wake up call, but no. She was plagued by nightmares, her father's death, her mother's, that battle when she got hit.

_Screams echoed around her head, around her other Auror's were battling fiercely. This wasn't meant to be like it was, it was meant to be peaceful, what happened years ago, with the Death Eaters gone. It should be peaceful._

_She turned around to survey the battle, but behind her was someone with their wand held out._

_"SHAAMEN!" and then everything went black._

Victoire Weasley shot up when a cold feeling trickled across her body. She looked down at her bed and body and then realised that someone had threw cold water over her. "TEDDY REMUS LUPIN!" she screamed, ripping the covers off her and not caring that she had just threw away the identity of her companion.

She stormed out of her room and looked over the banister down to the ground; she just saw a flash of turquoise disappearing through a door. She could hear the faint cry of "VICTOIRE APOLLOINE WEASLEY!" mocking her as she ran down the stairs.

She tumbled down the stairs and flew to the door where she had last seen Teddy run through. "TEDDY. REMUS. LUPIN." She growled as she slammed the door open and stalked towards Teddy. But before he could say anything she pulled out her wand and shouted, "_Aguamenti_!" A jet of water streamed out of her wand and shot towards Teddy. Soon he was drenched head to toe with water and a smiling Victoire Weasley grabbed his collar, and started to drag him out of the room. But before she could start to continue yelling at him a voice interrupted.

"_What_ did you just say?"

"Oops?" Victoire and Teddy said in unison, smiling sheepishly.

"Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin?" Molly Weasley questioned with a frown on her face.

"No."

"Yes."

The two time travellers turned to glare at each other. A sharp cough was heard and they both turned to face Mad-Eye. "I think it is time you both came clean. Now." He growled.

About 10 minutes later, Teddy and Victoire were strapped into two kitchen chairs with 10 wands pointed straight at them. "This is all your fault you know!" Teddy hissed to Victoire.

"Is not," she replied, "if only you didn't throw that bucket of water over me this morning!"

"So…" Victoire whistled, looking into the eyes of the Order of the Phoenix. "What do you want to know?"

"Your real names,_ and_ your family history." Mad-Eye grumbled, "And the truth this time!"

"Well, my real name is Victoire Apolloine Weasley and everything else is the same I'm still 20 and I am field agent in the Auror office. I was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts, but _I'm_ not telling _you_ about my family history. Grandma still gets upset about it! Ted!"

"Everything's the same except that my names Teddy Remus Lupin."

The past people looked to each other, as if these people were really who they said they were. "So," Arthur said, "Your." He nodded to Victoire, "you are my granddaughter? But how...?"

"I'll say that your my grandfather and Grandma Molly is my Grandmother but I am still not saying who my parents are!" Victoire stressed, "Grandma still cries and I don't really want to relive that memory!"

"Why not?!"

"My parents are dead!" Victoire shout out, her eyes stinging with tears. She shut her eyes and relived that moment when she found out.

_A seven-year old Victoire was sitting in the hospital waiting room, waiting for her new brother or sister to be born, her parents hadn't really decided to find out. Suddenly Bill, her father came rushing out with a big smile on his face, "Its twins, a boy and girl, Louis and Dominique. Vic, do you want to come and see them?" He asked holding out his arms for his now oldest child to jump into. Victoire nodded and her father picked her up and strolled through the rooms. To see her new family._

_A few months later..._

_A scream echoed through the house and after a few swift cry's and a man's voice yelling, Vic climbed out from under her bed she walked over to her parents room and opened the door, she let out a scream when she saw her parents limp bodies. Only her younger siblings cried throughout the house._

_A few months later, Dom and Louis were sent to live in France with Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle, Victoire was left with the Weasleys. She only saw her brother and sister again a year later when her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny took her to France._

***Sob* Poor Vic, but anywho we will know more later, sorry for the shortness, but i dont have much time by, hey guys I know it has been a while, but I've been stressed with essays and all that jazz. So, I get an email saying please update! Don't worry I'm trying! So to say sorry I am going to give you guys an early concept of the first chapter! It's really not the best, but hey I'm trying its only 250 words long so bear with me….**

A Large Crash was heard from the main hallway in Number 12 Grimmuald Place. The meeting halted which was taking place in the kitchen and everybody drew their wands.

Mad-Eye led the way to the main hallway.

When they reached the hallway they saw the Weasley kids, Harry and Hermione looking over the edge of the stairs. All their looks were directed at a girl who was coughing in the rubble and dust that she had caused to fall.

"Who are you?" May-Eye growled.

The girl looked up at him, and smiled, "I really don't think you would believe me even if I did say."

"Try me!"

The girl stumbled up, "I would tell you my name, but then you probably wouldn't believe me and call me crazy! And I would prefer it if the whole of bloody England wasn't watching me!"

"Alright," Mad-eye said, gesturing towards the kitchen door.

The girl nodded and followed the rest of the Order in to the Kitchen. The door slammed shut behind them.

"Would you prefer me to sit or to be bound to this chair?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Cut it with the attitude missy. You've just burst into one of the most secure houses on this blasted planet."

The girl kept quiet as she walked over to a chair about halfway down the table. As she noticed the eyes of the Order on her she rolled her eyes and said, "This is my usual seat."

"Usual?" Sirius asked.

"Usual." She confirmed.

**Thanks for staying with me, more chapters on the way! If i could reach 15 reviews before i update fab!**

**Sneak Peak of Next Chapter...**

"So your my son."

"Are you dating Victoire?"

"I'm NOT going back to school!"


End file.
